1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting components onto a substrate of an electrical assembly that utilizes a transponder unit for effectively communicating component mounting process information to other data processing units in order to enhance process quality control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The International Patent Application No. WO 98/37744 discloses an apparatus for manufacturing electrical assemblies wherein the assembly components are automatically mounted onto a substrate at a predetermined position by a component mounting head member of the component mounting unit. In order to determine whether the substrate is properly conditioned to accept the component at the predetermined position, the substrate is generally marked with an ink spot. A number of automatic component mounting units that are arranged in an assembly line fashion for mounting a number of different components onto the substrate can then recognize a faulty substrate during the course of the manufacturing, mounting or equipping process. Thus, each of the successive automatic mounting component units of the assembly line will then no longer act to mount or equip the faulty substrate. In this way, the components will be saved from idle or defective use resulting from being mounted on a faulty substrate surface. However, additional mounting process information cannot presently be utilized to further enhance process quality control.
A transponder or data storage unit is generally known and disclosed in the International Patent Application No. WO 92/22827. The transponder unit is generally known to receive data information, to store this information and to subsequently transmit this information to a data readout unit. The transmission of data from the transponder to the data readout unit generally occurs via radio signal and thus is wirelessly transmitted.
The utilization of a transponder or data storage unit during the mounting of components onto a substrate of an electrical assembly is not known. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mounting a variety of different components onto a variety of different electrical assembly substrates that utilize a number of transponder units to store and subsequently transmit detailed component mounting process information, such as, the presence of a faulty substrate position or other like mounting process information. This information is, thus, effectively communicated to other data process units to enhance the component mounting process quality control.
The present invention provides a number of wireless data storage or transponder units that are disposed on the substrates which are to be mounted or equipped with the components. The transponder units store information that is communicated to them from a control mechanism of the automatic component mounting unit. The data or information that is stored in the transponder unit can then be supplemented, erased, retrieved, read or processed in any like manner at arbitrary times during the component mounting sequence. For example, component mounting information, such as, the manufacturer of the mounted or equipped components, the missing components, that is, the components that have not yet been mounted or the inspection results of the automatic component mounting units, can be stored as data to be utilized for investigating or monitoring the number of faulty substrate positions or any like mounting process parameter in order to ensure optimal process quality control.
In an embodiment, the data storage or transponder unit is placed onto the substrate by the automatic component mounting unit in order to enhance the automation of the component mounting process. In a preferred embodiment, the data storage or transponder unit stores information from each of the successive automatic component mounting units that are arranged in an assembly line manner for placing or mounting a variety of different components onto a variety of different substrates at a predetermined substrate position. This information provides an automated and detailed record of the component mounting process that can then be readily utilized to identify, repair or replace faulty component placements or mounts or can then be utilized for other like mounting process quality control measures.
In an embodiment, the stored data of the data storage unit is transmitted to each of the successive component mounting units. As a result, the detailed record of the component mounting process is continually monitored and updated along the entire automated assembly line so that process information, such as, faulty substrate cites, missing components or other like process parameters, can be continually identified by each of the successive component mounting units that are arranged in an assembly line fashion. In this way, the stored process information or data can be utilized by each of the successive automated component mounting units to avoid mounting components onto faulty substrate cites or positions, to provide missing components or to provide other like mounting process operations.
In an embodiment, a detailed record of the component mounting process is preferably achieved when the substrate is divided into substrate regions wherein a wireless data storage or transponder unit is disposed on each of the substrate regions. As a result, faulty substrate cites or other like process parameters can be more precisely monitored.
In an embodiment, an entire batch of faulty manufacturer components can be detected so that these components can be eliminated from subsequent equipping or mounting procedures of the electrical assembly, such as a printer circuit board.
In an embodiment, the missing components can be identified by each of the successive component mounting units so that the missing component may then be mounted by one of the successive mounting units. As a result, the entire automated component mounting assembly line does not have to shut down when a component mounting unit does not have a component for mounting.
In an embodiment, a variety of mounting process inspection results are continuously stored during the mounting of components by each of the successive component mounting units. In this way, inspection results can be utilized by each of the successive component mounting units to ensure process quality control, such as, to avoid mounting components at faulty substrate cites or other like process control operations.
In a preferred embodiment, the communication or control unit is secured to a component mounting head member of the automatic component mounting unit. As a result, a variety of different substrate positions or cites can be optimally approached wherein the control unit can more effectively communicate with the substrate data storage units, particularly where the range of the data transmission is rather small.
In a preferred embodiment, the communication or control unit includes a separate read out unit and write unit. As a result, the stored process data can be read as soon as the substrate data storage units enter the component mounting process area along the conveying path of a conveyor. In this way, the stored process data of a previous mounting process or processes can be utilized in each of the subsequent or successive process or processes. In addition, new process data that is generated in each of the successive mounting processes can then be stored and subsequently utilized as previously discussed.